


Forgotten Years (Wings)

by picnics (amberrae)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberrae/pseuds/picnics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He screams, but nobody listens.<br/>He weeps, but nobody notices.<br/>He dies, but nobody cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Years (Wings)

Baekhyun was a simple boy with simple tastes. He was 19, he liked cooking, and he had a best friend named Chanyeol. They’d talk about girls and video games and movies, whilst enjoying the not-so-awkward silences that often occurred. You see, Chanyeol was like an anchor for Baekhyun; he kept him safe, guarded, grounded – away from the horrors of death and misery that life promised, whilst still leaving enough tether for the boy to flourish and mature.

They’d complain to one another after a potential date rejected them, punch each other when it felt due, and laugh on the floor of Chanyeol’s bedroom after taking the traditional set of funny photos; Baekhyun always sticking his tongue out, Chanyeol with a finger up his nose.

Baekhyun would rest on Chanyeol’s thigh as they watched “The Breakfast Club”, innocently playing with his taller friends’ fingers as he recited the movie word-for-word whilst Chanyeol offered running commentary on how often they watched the film, receiving a light slap on the hand for ruining the “best part”, only to be slapped back and “all the parts are the best parts to you”.

 

*

 

Before Chanyeol had entered his life, Baekhyun didn’t have many friends – sure, he had Joonmyun, Sehun, Kyungsoo, and Jongin – but nobody he could really sit down and have a light-hearted chat with at three in the morning. Nobody that would listen to his little ramblings about his favourite number (it’d been 48 for as long as he could remember), his love of science fiction movies, and his favourite colour that “wasn’t actually a colour, but a shade”.

Joonmyun was the eldest, and therefore automatically took on the role of “mother hen”, as Baekhyun so affectionately called it, and he was the one that had introduced Chanyeol to him after noticing Baekhyun becoming withdrawn from group conversations. “A friend of my cousins’ mothers’ colleagues’ son” was his connection to the statuesque boy, apparently. He was new to the town, however not new to the area – he’d visited the city of Seoul before, but never stayed more than a couple days due to the travelling time from his house. It had been back when he was still in school, a student wishing to see what the world was like outside of his hometown of Ulsan.

Baekhyun’s first reaction of the boy was that of nonchalance. He was plain, he thought to himself. Light brown hair, kind face albeit his smile was a bit strange. But the thing that caught Baekhyun’s immediate attention about the boy was his incredibly deep voice. It didn’t match his ordinary appearance; Baekhyun had stood there with his mouth gaping at the boy as his friends tried to figure out why he was staring.

Baekhyun was smitten.


End file.
